


Lady in Red:  The Absolutely True Story of How Laura Roslin Got Her Red Dress

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maya gives Laura the dress.  Feelings happen, but Laura is careful to hide them.  She reflects on the two most important friendships in her life.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Lady in Red: Part One  
Rating: K+ (with one word that might offend people, sorry)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
A/N: Story's from Maya's POV.  Credit belongs to my mother for a certain insult (you'll know it when you see it).

  
  


Laura Roslin was an amazing person, leader and friend (to those lucky enough to become part of her inner circle).  Many seemed to have forgotten this amidst the frenzy surrounding Baltar and New Caprica, but Maya hadn’t forgotten.  She knew she owed the older woman for her life, her daughter, and her job--pretty much everything, in other words.  

Laura had lost the election.  Although, logically, Maya understood why, she couldn’t believe the people could be so short sighted.  She proudly checked the box next to Laura’s name on the ballot.  It was the first time she had ever truly felt proud to vote.  So, she was disillusioned when her chosen candidate lost.  She decided she’d remain loyal to her President regardless of title.  But she never thought she’d have the chance to form a friendship with the woman who had done so much for her already.  New Caprica changed everything.

“Good morning, Ms. Roslin.”

“Maya, please call me Laura.  There’s no need for formalities anymore.”

“There will be, I’m sure.”

“You sound like Bill, I mean Admiral Adama.”

“Then, we’re probably both right.”

“In the meantime I’m Laura, alright?”

“I think I can do that, for now.”

“Good.  Let’s get to class. And how’s my little Isis this morning?” Laura affectionately but awkwardly touched the baby’s head.  

“She’s wonderful, Laura, I’ll never forget what you did for me.”

“I just found a loving parent for a child.”

“Well, it means everything to me.”

“That’s good.”

The women and child continued to the school tent, where they spent the day teaching the fleet’s children.  When Maya wasn’t busy assisting Laura, she found herself watching the older woman in awe.  Schoolteacher Roslin was a force to be reckoned with in the classroom tent.  It didn’t matter that they were undersupplied, were trying to teach grades K-12 all at once, or were in a cramped tent.  Their school was a place of learning, and those children learned every day.  

Maya learned Laura was meticulous with her lesson plans.  She, Laura, and Tory would have daily or bi-daily meetings discussing every lesson.  Her lessons were always perfectly aligned and included anticipatory sets, cooperative learning activities, and skills assessments in a variety of ways.  And their lessons were effective.  Maya knew if the children were given the standardized tests of Colonial education, they’d all score proficient or advanced proficient.  

Maya was proud to work with such a woman; she was proud to know her and to be able to call her a friend.  And she desperately wanted to do something for the woman who had given her so much.  That morning wasn’t the first time Laura had slipped by calling Admiral Adama Bill.  Maya wasn’t sure what the nature of their relationship was, but she knew they had grown close throughout Laura’s presidency, and he obviously supported her more than Baltar.  Apparently, she still had his endorsement, even after her defeat.  That’s the kind of man she’d want for her boss.  

Not that Laura _needed_ a man.  She didn’t strictly speaking _need_ anyone.  Maya had never met anyone quite like Laura before.  She was completely self-possessed without coming off as arrogant or, well, like Dr. Baltar.  Maya refused to think of him as President Baltar except in jest.  Her President was and always would be Laura Roslin.  And Laura Roslin was a perfect combination of vulnerability and invulnerability.  She was like a phoenix constantly rising from the ashes.  So, no, she didn’t _need_ Bill or Admiral Adama, (It was clear they were two distinct entities within one man.) but he could be good for her.  And he was the only person who would be able to keep up with her.  

Maya wondered if she missed her Admiral.  He didn’t come to the surface much, but he was wonderful about sending supplies and books for the school.  Was he always so thoughtful, she considered, or did Laura change him?  As an ordinary person within the fleet, her information was limited.  All she knew was one minute the Commander was arresting Laura, and a short time later, they seemed to be close friends, and she made him an Admiral.  Their story--whatever it really was--was epic.  But, they were separated by a planet neither of them wanted settled in the first place.  

What would happen if he came to visit?  Dr. Dildo, as Laura accidentally called him one night when she first settled, kept pushing for the groundbreaking ceremony.  Surely the Admiral would come planetside for that.  And Laura would look stunning.  Maya would see to it.

Maya knew what she had to do.  During the weekend, she’d ask Laura to watch Isis, while she went around Tent City, asking the mothers of all their students if they had an outfit to donate to their children’s teacher and former President.  Maya had learned some basic negotiation skills from Laura and Tory.  She was certain she’d acquire a suitable outfit for her friend and mentor.  Then Laura could turn some heads--even more so than usual.  With any luck, she’d attract the attention of a certain Admiral.  She hoped they’d make enough memories to keep Laura happy during their prolonged separation.

Maya knew what it was to be lonely.  Her husband had been killed in the initial attacks.  Then, she lost their baby.  But President Roslin gave her a second chance at a family, through Isis.  Then she gave her a job.  Laura and Isis were her family, and it was her job to look after them.  That meant she needed to encourage Laura and Bill to move things along.  Gods knew, she’d give anything to be with her husband again--just for a day.  She couldn’t do that for herself, but maybe she could help give them a perfect day.

The thought of helping her friend get hers brought a smile to her face.  She couldn’t wait till the weekend to round up some reinforcements.  Hopefully, someone on the godsdamned planet would have a decent outfit--preferably one fit for a queen like Laura.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lady in Red: Part One  
Rating: K+ (with one word that might offend people, sorry)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
A/N: Story's from Maya's POV.  Credit belongs to my mother for a certain insult (you'll know it when you see it).

  
  


Laura Roslin was an amazing person, leader and friend (to those lucky enough to become part of her inner circle).  Many seemed to have forgotten this amidst the frenzy surrounding Baltar and New Caprica, but Maya hadn’t forgotten.  She knew she owed the older woman for her life, her daughter, and her job--pretty much everything, in other words.  

Laura had lost the election.  Although, logically, Maya understood why, she couldn’t believe the people could be so short sighted.  She proudly checked the box next to Laura’s name on the ballot.  It was the first time she had ever truly felt proud to vote.  So, she was disillusioned when her chosen candidate lost.  She decided she’d remain loyal to her President regardless of title.  But she never thought she’d have the chance to form a friendship with the woman who had done so much for her already.  New Caprica changed everything.

“Good morning, Ms. Roslin.”

“Maya, please call me Laura.  There’s no need for formalities anymore.”

“There will be, I’m sure.”

“You sound like Bill, I mean Admiral Adama.”

“Then, we’re probably both right.”

“In the meantime I’m Laura, alright?”

“I think I can do that, for now.”

“Good.  Let’s get to class. And how’s my little Isis this morning?” Laura affectionately but awkwardly touched the baby’s head.  

“She’s wonderful, Laura, I’ll never forget what you did for me.”

“I just found a loving parent for a child.”

“Well, it means everything to me.”

“That’s good.”

The women and child continued to the school tent, where they spent the day teaching the fleet’s children.  When Maya wasn’t busy assisting Laura, she found herself watching the older woman in awe.  Schoolteacher Roslin was a force to be reckoned with in the classroom tent.  It didn’t matter that they were undersupplied, were trying to teach grades K-12 all at once, or were in a cramped tent.  Their school was a place of learning, and those children learned every day.  

Maya learned Laura was meticulous with her lesson plans.  She, Laura, and Tory would have daily or bi-daily meetings discussing every lesson.  Her lessons were always perfectly aligned and included anticipatory sets, cooperative learning activities, and skills assessments in a variety of ways.  And their lessons were effective.  Maya knew if the children were given the standardized tests of Colonial education, they’d all score proficient or advanced proficient.  

Maya was proud to work with such a woman; she was proud to know her and to be able to call her a friend.  And she desperately wanted to do something for the woman who had given her so much.  That morning wasn’t the first time Laura had slipped by calling Admiral Adama Bill.  Maya wasn’t sure what the nature of their relationship was, but she knew they had grown close throughout Laura’s presidency, and he obviously supported her more than Baltar.  Apparently, she still had his endorsement, even after her defeat.  That’s the kind of man she’d want for her boss.  

Not that Laura _needed_ a man.  She didn’t strictly speaking _need_ anyone.  Maya had never met anyone quite like Laura before.  She was completely self-possessed without coming off as arrogant or, well, like Dr. Baltar.  Maya refused to think of him as President Baltar except in jest.  Her President was and always would be Laura Roslin.  And Laura Roslin was a perfect combination of vulnerability and invulnerability.  She was like a phoenix constantly rising from the ashes.  So, no, she didn’t _need_ Bill or Admiral Adama, (It was clear they were two distinct entities within one man.) but he could be good for her.  And he was the only person who would be able to keep up with her.  

Maya wondered if she missed her Admiral.  He didn’t come to the surface much, but he was wonderful about sending supplies and books for the school.  Was he always so thoughtful, she considered, or did Laura change him?  As an ordinary person within the fleet, her information was limited.  All she knew was one minute the Commander was arresting Laura, and a short time later, they seemed to be close friends, and she made him an Admiral.  Their story--whatever it really was--was epic.  But, they were separated by a planet neither of them wanted settled in the first place.  

What would happen if he came to visit?  Dr. Dildo, as Laura accidentally called him one night when she first settled, kept pushing for the groundbreaking ceremony.  Surely the Admiral would come planetside for that.  And Laura would look stunning.  Maya would see to it.

Maya knew what she had to do.  During the weekend, she’d ask Laura to watch Isis, while she went around Tent City, asking the mothers of all their students if they had an outfit to donate to their children’s teacher and former President.  Maya had learned some basic negotiation skills from Laura and Tory.  She was certain she’d acquire a suitable outfit for her friend and mentor.  Then Laura could turn some heads--even more so than usual.  With any luck, she’d attract the attention of a certain Admiral.  She hoped they’d make enough memories to keep Laura happy during their prolonged separation.

Maya knew what it was to be lonely.  Her husband had been killed in the initial attacks.  Then, she lost their baby.  But President Roslin gave her a second chance at a family, through Isis.  Then she gave her a job.  Laura and Isis were her family, and it was her job to look after them.  That meant she needed to encourage Laura and Bill to move things along.  Gods knew, she’d give anything to be with her husband again--just for a day.  She couldn’t do that for herself, but maybe she could help give them a perfect day.

The thought of helping her friend get hers brought a smile to her face.  She couldn’t wait till the weekend to round up some reinforcements.  Hopefully, someone on the godsdamned planet would have a decent outfit--preferably one fit for a queen like Laura.

  
  



	3. Lady in Red Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya gives Laura the dress.  Feelings happen, but Laura is careful to hide them.  She reflects on the two most important friendships in her life.

Title: Lady in Red Part Three  
Rating: K+  
Word Count~500  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Maya gives Laura the dress.  Feelings happen, but Laura is careful to hide them.  She reflects on the two most important friendships in her life.

  
  


Laura and Maya (holding Isis) stepped inside Maya’s tent.  The young woman gently placed the baby in the bassinet, which Laura had somehow managed to procure for them.  Then she moved to the back of the tent, retrieved something hanging from a hook, unwrapped it, and presented it to Laura for her inspection.

“What do you think?”

Instinctively, Laura knew the dress wasn’t a hand-me-down.  It was made just for her.  And it was beautiful.  Maya clearly didn’t want her to know the work that had gone into its creation, and she respected that.  That was how their friendship worked:  They would do little things (or big things) for each other, and neither would make a fuss about it.  The young woman had learned to curb her proclivity to gush and praise her former President, having discovered an abundance of praise was one of the few things that made her uncomfortable.  

Having spent her entire professional life as a schoolteacher or a politician, Laura understood the difference between knowing the truth and expressing it.  So she schooled her emotions, and said “It’s beautiful, Maya.  You’re sure you don’t want to wear it?”

“It wouldn’t fit me.  But it looks like it’ll be perfect on you.”

“Then, I’ll be honored to wear it.  Thank you.”

“I’ll just re-wrap it for you.  I’d hate for anything to happen to it before tomorrow.”

As Maya set about re-wrapping the dress, she thought how lucky she was that Laura didn’t ask many questions about the dress or its origins.  She knew she wouldn’t be able to lie to her friend.  She just didn’t have it in her to lie, aside from passing Isis off as her own, of course, but that was different.  Anyway, she knew Laura would pick up on a lie in a second.  The way her friend’s mind worked was as frightening as it was impressive.  But she was infinitely glad to have Laura--and her mind--in her life.

When Maya finished wrapping the dress, she carefully handed it to Laura, who accepted it with equal care.  

“I’m just going to go home, now.  See you tomorrow, Maya.”

“We’ll have fun, Laura.  I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Laura said with a smile.  Then she exited the tent.  

When she was safely inside her tent, Laura released the tears she’d been holding back.  The dress was one of the nicest gifts she’d ever received.  It was on par with the blackbird the Galactica’s crew had named after her.  Bill had handled that situation much like Maya had--he didn’t make a big deal out of it and acted like it was the crew’s decision.  She wasn’t sure if Maya or Bill had any idea how much their gestures meant; she suspected they did, but she could never tell them.  It just wasn’t in her to do that.  Laura simply wasn’t that kind of person, but her closest friends seemed to get it.  And she was blessed to have them.

Laura knew Maya had plans for that dress.  Plans involving a certain Admiral.  She’d indulge her friend’s wishes: It wasn’t often a plan benefited all involved, and Laura would take full advantage of that situation. 

  
  



	4. Lady in Red Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura thinks about different kinds of gifts.  She's beginning to change her perception of free time.  Maya offers her one final gift to help her have the best Founder's Day.

Title: Lady in Red Part Four  
Rating: T (Warning for brief drug reference)  
Disclaimer: don't own them or the poem I stole from Cid Corman.  
Summary: Laura thinks about different kinds of gifts.  She's beginning to change her perception of free time.  Maya offers her one final gift to help her have the best Founder's Day.

  
  


It was the morning of Founder’s Day.  Laura was excited with the idea of seeing Bill again.  They hadn’t seen each other in months, but they did exchange correspondences when they were able.  They kept their messages brief and heavily codified--to the point where there wasn’t much point in bothering to exchange them in the first place.  But Laura realized the content of the letters wasn’t the point.  Just their existence was a gift, maintaining the friendship they had formed during their many trials and tribulations.  

The feeling she got from Bill’s letters reminded her of a poem she’d first read when she was an undergraduate.  She had taken a poetry seminar and through the course, she became a fan of the lesser known Cid Corman.  He wrote about the simple joys like the pleasure of receiving a letter from a friend:  

Suddenly 

a bird call

makes it seem

  


(I don’t know

why) like  a 

holiday--

  


like getting 

a letter

from Lorine.

  


She liked getting letters from Bill.  But she was thrilled that she’d get to see him that day.  

Laura got ready for the day.  She put on her new dress, loving how it fit her.  It was quite possibly the best fitting dress she’d ever worn.  Both of the careers she had in her life mandated she be professionally dressed in suits or conservative dresses.  Because she worked so much, Laura hadn’t really bothered with casual dresses.  She seldom went out, preferring to spend her little free time at home, reading usually.  Life after the attacks changed her attitude toward free time.  And Founder’s Day was going to be the day when she’d fully explore her change of perspective.  

Once she was fully prepared to face the world for the day, Laura headed to Maya’s tent, where they would eat breakfast together, as they had on most of their days off.  The people of New Caprica were respectful to Laura, but they mostly kept their distance.  The former President suspected they didn’t know how to relate to her, and she was okay with that.  In spite of her selfless nature, Laura wasn’t much of a people person.  She never had many friends, and that was fine for her.  The few friends she had were plenty.  So, it didn’t bother her that only Tory, Bill, and Maya really knew her.

Laura arrived at Maya’s tent, and they prepared breakfast together.  It wasn’t much, but it was one of the gifts of their continued existence.  Maya’s endless gratitude for everything had begun to affect Laura.  Although she was pegged as a spiritualist during her debates with Baltar, Laura wasn’t particularly spiritual.  She accepted the calling of Dying Leader in the same spirit as she had accepted the calling of President.  It wasn’t so much about the gods or her purpose; for Laura, it was about being what the people needed her to be.  She may have turned to the scrolls for guidance, but she wasn’t a priestess, and she never pretended to be.  Maya was far more spiritual than Laura was.  Maya’s positive energy made Laura more positive and grateful for the little gifts bestowed upon them.  

The gift she received that morning, however, was decidedly not from the gods but from Maya.  After they finished their breakfast, Maya handed Laura a box, which was filled with pre-rolled cigarettes.  

“What’s this, Maya?”

“I know you have rules for yourself, and I love that about you.  But I want you to break those rules today.  I want you to have fun and be silly. Carefree.  Celebrate your freedom from office and responsibilities. You’ve earned it, Laura.”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.  Either way, you’re right.  I’m going to have fun today.”

“Good.  Share them with Admiral Adama too.  He could probably use a break too.”

“Hmm.  I’m not sure how that’ll go over, but I’ll give it a shot.”

“I think you’ll be surprised.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time with that man.”

  
  



	5. Lady in Red, or The Absolutely True Story of How Laura Roslin got her Red Dress on New Caprica: Part Five (The conclusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura spends the day with Bill.

Title: Lady in Red, or The Absolutely True Story of How Laura Roslin got her Red Dress on New Caprica: Part Five (The conclusion)  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~2,100  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Laura spends the day with Bill.  
A/N: Previous chapters:  [Chapter One](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/36105.html), [Chapter Two](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/40176.html), [Chapter Three](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/44239.html), [Chapter Four](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/48443.html)

 

  


Laura exited Maya’s tent.  She returned briefly to her tent to place the box of cigarettes in the bag containing all of her worldly possessions.  First, she removed two and placed them inside her bra, for later.  She looked forward to seeing Bill’s reaction to that maneuver. Knowing she had enough to get them through the day, Laura left her tent, ready to look for Bill.

She suspected Bill would be sitting somewhere he could be alone.  He had always hated pomp and circumstance, after all, and he’d likely only participate in the initial speech.  Laura walked toward the place she usually went when she wanted to think.  There was a nice place where the river bed had once been, filled with alluvial deposits.  She sat there some nights, looking at the stars--and Galactica.  

Laura wasn’t at all surprised to find Bill in _her_ spot.  That seemed about right.

“I didn’t expect to find you playing in the sand?”  They’d never said hellos or goodbyes like normal people.  Their conversations just started and ended.

Bill turned to face her.  He knew she’d find him there.  When he’d landed with the rest of his crew, he found the spot fairly quickly and thought it seemed like Laura.  Her letters had even alluded to the place.

It had been months since he’d seen her.  He’d almost forgotten how beautiful she was.  While on a personal level he didn’t agree with her settling--they’d had quite the argument about it, which he lost spectacularly--he couldn’t deny the natural light the planet provided had been good for her.  Laura was a vision in red.

“It’s not sand.  It’s alluvial deposits.”

Laura smiled slightly.  She knew perfectly well what this was--and wasn’t.  She’d taught a science lesson on it the week before.  This was Bill’s way of reminding her--as if she needed reminding--that this planet wasn’t the carrot they had worked so hard for.  It was a detour, and a potentially dangerous one.  They both knew it.

“And you just had to take off your shoes and play in the alluvial deposits; how romantic.”

She took a seat next to him.  He didn’t even bother pretending not to ogle her.  It had been too long.  And he really did like her dress.  

“That’s a nice color on you.”

Laura noticed where his eyes were focused.  She didn’t exactly mind, but there’d be time for that later.  She pulled her bodice closed more.  Bill looked her in the eyes and said, “It’s good to see you, Laura.”

“You too, Bill,” she said, resting her hand on his arm for a moment before returning it to her side.

“You ready for this?”

“President Baltar’s groundbreaking?  Our first step to a better tomorrow?  Of course, I am.”

Bill grunted his enthusiasm.

“Now, Bill.  That’s not very enthusiastic.” Her face and tone belied any reprimand in her words.

“I worry.” The lines on his face seemed to increase in that instant.

Laura smiled wistfully, “I know.  Me too.  But today seems like a good one.” She reached for his hand.

Bill squeezed her hand and said, “I think it will be.”  

They sat there in the alluvial deposits, holding hands.  Bill remembered what he’d come down there to do, what he’d been ordered to do.  

“Laura--”

“You have to stand there, offering your full support.”

“Yes.”

“I used to be the one issuing those orders, if you’ll recall.”

“I didn’t mind it as much, then.”

Laura shook her head, remembering a time when he very much minded.  “Didn’t you once tell me you’d been taking orders your whole life?  This isn’t any different.”

Bill looked Laura in the eye and said, “You taught me the difference.”    

Laura held his eye contact but said nothing.  

“Will you stand there with me?”

Laura shook her head.  “It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Not appropriate?  You’re the former President of the Twelve Colonies.”

“I’m old news, Bill.”

Bill sensed there was something she wasn’t telling him.  That wannabe despot might have asked her to stay away from the ceremony, afraid she’d steal the spotlight.  In that dress, it wouldn’t be too hard.  That wasn’t what concerned Bill.  What concerned him was that Laura was listening.  He’d never known Laura to be afraid or to listen to anyone.  Of course, she could ask the same thing of him.  Bill had chosen to obey his current President, as he bided his time.  Perhaps Laura was doing the same thing--biding her time.

They couldn’t talk about it that day.  Maybe he’d invite her to Galactica one weekend.  Galactica’s a safe zone to talk.  His quarters were, at least.

In the meantime, he let the matter drop.  

“I won’t be long, Laura.”

“I’ll be standing in the sidelines, waiting, Admiral.”

They rose, their joints creaking.  Laura giggled at the sound.  They walked hand-in-hand until they came to the center of tent city.  Laura pointed out where she’d be standing.  Bill promised he’d return as soon as he could.  Laura assured him she understood all about his responsibilities.  He kissed her cheek and they went their separate ways.

.

.

.

At the conclusion of the groundbreaking, Bill respectfully took his leave of Baltar.  It wasn’t difficult.  Bill got the impression the President wanted to be rid of him.  

Bill was free to spend the rest of the day with Laura.  When he found her, she was holding two glasses.  

“You haven’t started without me, have you?”

“Of course not.” She handed him his glass.  Then she removed the two cigarettes from her bra.  “Got a light, Admiral?”

“What’s this, Laura?”

There was a gleam in her eye that hadn’t been there before.  Bill liked it.  “Something that grows around here.”

With his free hand, he reached into his pocket for his lucky lighter.  Laura put her cigarette in her mouth, and Bill lit it for her.  Then he lit the other one, and she handed it to him.  Before either of them could even take a hit, Felix Gaeta happened upon them, excited to see his former superior officer and commander in chief.  They hid their cigarettes behind their backs and listened to Gaeta talk about the better tomorrow.

Laura was actually glad to be out of politics; although, it wasn’t by choice.  She had almost forgotten how boring that life was.  She recognized herself in Gaeta--the young idealist thought he could make the world a better place.  Considering who his boss was, Laura knew it wasn’t likely.  

She looked at Bill out of the corner of her eye.  He looked like he was paying attention.  She wondered what his thoughts were, and if he’d say them.  

Gaeta left after he had spread the word of Gaius Baltar.  Laura moved the cigarette from behind her back and said,  “Oh my gods, I thought he’d never leave.”

“He’s a good kid.”  Laura nodded slightly, and Bill changed the subject. “You say this stuff grows around here?”

Laura told him about where the plant grew and how she was thinking of building a cabin nearby.

Bill finally took a hit.  “It’s good.”

“Hmm.  It is good.”

“You wanna show me that lake?”

“I will later.”

They stood there, enjoying the best of what New Caprica had to offer in recreational drugs and alcohol.  They didn’t say much, and they didn’t feel the need to.

After a while the effects of the weed kicked in.  They finished their drinks and put out their cigarettes.  

“So where’s this lake of yours?”

“In the mood for a swim, Admiral?”

“Not quite warm enough for that.”

“No?”

“No.  But I want to see your future construction site.”

“Oh, you’ll love it, Bill.  Let’s go.”  She grabbed his hand and led him away.  Bill struggled to keep up with her.  Their relationship would likely improve Bill’s health.  

The sound of Bill’s panting reminded Laura that she needed to stop dragging him.  He couldn’t very well build her cabin if he was dead.  Not that there was anything said about him building it.  But the implication was there.  As were the possibilities for them and the cabin.

“We’re almost there, Bill.”

“Good.  I forgot how fast you walked.”

Laura shook her head.  “I seem to remember having to jog to keep up with you.  In heels, I might add.”

Bill glanced down at her feet. “No heels down here.”

“No. The terrain wouldn’t be good for them.”

They fell back in step, walking at a much easier pace, still holding hands.  

Then, Laura stopped. “We’re here.”

It took Bill a moment to take everything in, but he saw the lake, the area surrounding it, and a bunch of wild plants he suspected to be the source of the weed they’d smoked earlier.  

“Walk me through your future cabin, Ms. Roslin.”

“Yes, sir.”

They walked around the lake to the other side, where Laura thought would be the perfect spot to build a cabin, it had to be far enough from the lake so the land would be hard enough to support the construction.  But it would be lovely to sit on her front porch and look at the lake.  She suspected she’d end up playing the lifeguard for her students who would likely swim in it, but that thought wasn’t unpleasant.  

When they reached the spot, Laura walked him around the perimeter, pointing out the general area of the rooms she’d require.  

Bill tried to picture the rooms as Laura pointed them out: a bedroom larger than her living quarters on Colonial One had been--and the tent she currently resided in, a kitchen--Bill realized he had no idea if Laura enjoyed cooking or not; it wasn’t something she had needed to do as President--and a living room, complete with a sofa, a chair, and a bookshelf.  Bill didn’t need to ask where the books were coming from.  This wasn’t just her dream; it was a dream she shared with him, something they both wanted to make a reality.  But did they really want their cabin here?  

“What about Earth?”

“What about it?”

“Don’t you want your cabin there?”

“I figure if I build this one here, it’ll be good practice for when we arrive there.”

“You haven’t given up.”

Laura smirked.  “You know me better than that, Bill.”

It was growing dark.  Days weren’t particularly long on that planet.  It was time to return to the settlement.

Laura coyly asked Bill to escort her back to the tents.  He took her hand, and they left the way they had come, talking about everything and nothing throughout the walk.

When they approached Laura’s tent, the sun had set completely, and the stars were coming out.  They could hear the fleet’s youths in the distance--the sounds of celebration and hope.  The night was still young, it seemed.

“You wanna, um, sit out here?”

Bill found her sudden shyness endearing.  This was a woman who faced down cancer, the cylons, former terrorists, and even Bill himself earlier in their association, but she was shy about sitting under the stars with him.  He nodded and then smiled, saying, “That would be nice.”

Laura led him to the sandbags outside of her tent.  She let him take a seat and get comfortable before joining him.  Laura recovered from her shyness as suddenly as it appeared, resting her head and left hand on his chest, as they gazed at the stars, and they talked.  

Laura explained how she never looked out at the stars when she was onboard Colonial One but said, “Now at night, I go outside and stare and stare.”

Bill didn’t respond in words, but he felt compelled to sing part of a song his long gone friend, Juan, used to sing.

Laura giggled and asked, “What the hell is that?” She moved her whole body and turned her head as she laughed.

Then she returned to her spot on Bill, and he told her the song’s origin.

Like most times throughout their relationship, Laura made a very convincing argument that Bill couldn’t deny.  Laura’s impromptu speech on carpe diem convinced Bill of two things:  People should get off the Galactica while they could.  And he was going to stop wasting time when it came to Laura.

“What do you say we start now?”

Laura propped her head on her elbow to look at his face.  “Start?”

Bill just looked at her.  Laura smiled and stood up, offering her hand.  Bill took her hand, and she helped him stand.  “Would you escort me to my tent, Admiral?”

“With pleasure, Ms. Roslin.”

  



End file.
